Kurtis Trent Rap
by kevin22
Summary: This is a little rap I've written in some boring lessons. It's set after AOD from Kurtis' point of view. BTW it's my first fanfic ever. please review


**Intro:**

Everybody who has a hand,  
put it now up for Mr. Trent,  
the last Lux Veritatis living and kicking,  
the master of magical tricking.

**Main part:**

See this Chirugai,  
I gonna kill you whilst,  
you're preying on your knees,  
just don't think of the word peace.

You're a bad boy,  
so I will enjoy,  
killing you now,  
you don't want to know how.

One day may I get the bill,  
for all the things including your kill,  
but now your time has come,  
there's no sense for you to run.

Your blood on the floor,  
I go and open the door,  
I have a last view on you,  
I smile 'cause I can't believe it's true.

I leave this horrible place,  
will never forget the look on your face,  
I try to keep it out of my mind,  
but I know I was so blind.

Once we were like brothers and don't care about the others,  
but then we were admitted into this order and cross an invisible border,  
the order made us enemies cause they wanted us to be strong,  
and we become the best but it was wrong.

Hostility that was sown for life,  
try to kill each other with a blunt knife,  
but you've gone to far, even give me a scar,  
the only thing that can help you now is a mortuary car.

Yeah, but I miss my dad and I miss that girl,  
can't think of anything else than her,  
her eyes, her mouth, her arms, her legs,  
must stop thinking cause I still get perplex.

I hope she's alive and I hope she's well,  
can't be together with her, I go through hell,  
but it's better for her and it's better for me,  
she'll survive cause she fights like a banshee.

This sweet pain is deep inside me,  
can't beat it there's just one key,  
but I can't see her any more,  
it's too dangerous, quiet! There's a noise on the floor.

I sneak through the room and fling up the gate,  
the enemy tries to escape but it's too late,  
I draw my gun and aim at him,  
I pull the trigger he has nothing to grin.

The last enemy lays dead on the ground,  
I go back to my bike and don't make a sound,  
I hurry up and head to my flat,  
I open the door and become sad.

One more time I remember her face,  
thinking of different ways to win her grace,  
I ask myself whether this love is true,  
but I have no idea what I should do.

I lay on my bed and take a deep breath,  
I lit up another cigarette I know it's gonna be my death,  
but there's no reason to live this life,  
my only friends are hate and strife.

But that's not my style cause I'm strong,  
but strength can't give me the soul I'm belong,  
the soul that's deep inside my heart,  
the soul I can't be any longer apart.

So I tumble up and grab my bag,  
her weapons are inside there's nothing else to check,  
I go outside and slam the door,  
but suddenly I get a vision and all I see is gore.

I hear the screams and I feel the pain,  
these are horrific seconds but then I feel the rain,  
I open my eyes and run away from my digs,  
I see the mercenaries and one of them flicks.

The whole ground starts to shake,  
the house explodes and the walls break,  
hundreds of stones fly through the air,  
the flames around the building become a snare.

The shock wave presses me to the ground,  
I draw one of the guns I have found,  
the safety is disengaged, I'm ready to go,  
but in the last moment I recognise a glow.

There's a little LED right on the frame,  
it tolds me that the gun is locked, what a shame,  
my BoranX is in the pocket of my bike,  
I'm almost defenceless that's a thing I don't like.

One of the mercenaries kicks my gun away,  
another one comes in front of me and blocks my way,  
they pull me on my feet and hold me tight,  
there's just one way out, I have to fight.

So I concentrate at my telekinetic force,  
I know it's cheat but there are no laws,  
My opponents fly back and hit the ground,  
it's a shock for them and they are astound.

I run back to my bike and waste no time,  
I start the engine and let the red needle climb,  
I pop the clutch and head away from the scene,  
next stop is Surrey there I have never been.

**Refrain:**

Knight of the light, there's no place to hide!  
The war against the shadows is no delight.  
Daemons hit you in the face, bite you in the chest,  
you gonna be exhausted but can't take a rest.  
The life is hard and often not fair,  
you'll get no help from any stupid preyer.

* * *

That's it. I know there are a few grammatical mistakes but that's rap, isn't it?

This update contains: Refrain updated, some grammatical rubbish removed, new verse

I don't know when I'll update the story, so be patient...

Read&Review, please


End file.
